


A Night We Will Never Forget

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, fluff and eventual smut, less than ten chapters, shory story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan runs away from his home one night after his dad comes home drunk and ends up boarding a bus with no destination in mind. As it turns out, Phil, a boy having an equally shitty night as Dan, happens to be on the same bus.





	A Night We Will Never Forget

The second Dan heard the front door of the small one story house open, he knew tonight wasn't going to end well. His ears rang with the loud sound of his father stumbling around, knocking over things and undoubtably causing a mess that Dan would be expected to clean up tomorrow. Following was belligerent yells and he could practically smell the heavy scent of liquor already.

The brunette sighed and closed his beaten up laptop before getting off his bed and heading to the door. He paused at the doorway, hesitating.

"Daniel." A loud voice slurs from somewhere down the hallway and the boy automatically flinched and before he registered what he was doing, he slammed the door closed and locked it.

Of course his father heard it and a couple seconds later he was against the door, screaming. Dan stumbled back, fearing coursing through him. He wished he hadn't done that. Why was he such a fucking idiot? Whatever he would of gotten before, he was definitely was going to get ten fold of now.

" _Daniel James Howell, what the fuck do you think you're doing_." His father screamed through the wood. " _This is my fucking house and if you think you can lock me out of a part of my own damn house then you better be expecting the beating of your life. I'll fucking kill you, you spoiled brat_."

Suddenly Dan's mind was running a mile a minute and he grabbed his track phone off the bedstand, shoved his stained converse on, and pulled on a plain black jacket before throwing open his window. He slid his legs over the edge and jumped down, easily landing on his feet. Then he was off, sprinting down his street at full speed.

He didn't stop until he reached a bus stop a quarter of a mile later. His breath was uneven and he hands were shaking as he rummaged through the pockets of his jacket. He pulled out a few crumpled bills just as a bus is turning down the street.

Dan nervously glanced behind him, scared his father is following him but he just sees the dark, empty street he had just sprinted down. A wave of relief passed through him and he turned back to the street as the bus came to a silent halt in front of him.

He handed the driver his fare before collapsing in a seat at the back of the bus, his mind swimming with thoughts. What could he possible do now?

He looked up and his eyes are met with a pair of intense blue ones of a boy. He looked familiar and Dan guessed it's probably from the hallways at school. He looked a few years older than Dan with black hair ruffled from the wind and wearing expensive clothing.

The thing that made Dan unable to look away from him is the redness and puffyness around the boy's eyes. He was still staring back at Dan and after a couple seconds he scooted forward to the edge of his seat and held out a pale hand.

Dan looked at him for a moment before shaking hands with the boy, trying to think of something to say but he couldn't think of any words. His brain felt shut off and he finally managed one word. "Dan."

The boy smiled and leaned back, with his long legs hanging off the edge of the street and his back against the window. He let out a laugh before replying.

"My name's Phil and I guess we've both have had a pretty shit night so far."

Dan already liked him.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to use italics for yelling since exclamation points seem like too much.


End file.
